Separation
by ChibiKyuubi312
Summary: When Hikaru frinds out that he loves Kaoru, what happens when their parents find out? Yaoi. Don't like, don't read! POV changes every now and then. First story. Read and review please.
1. They don't want us together

"Hey, Haruhi." I said, walking into Music Room 3 with my twin brother.

She looked up from her work and smiled, "Hi, Hikaru, Kaoru."

We rested our arms on her shoulders, "Why are you working on this right now?"

"Yeah, it's not due until Friday." Kaoru said.

Haruhi looked back at her papers, "I like to get things done early so that I have more time afterwards."

Kaoru and I stared blankly at her, "You do know that Summer is coming soon right?"

"So? What does that have to do with my assignments?"

We were silent after she asked that. Suddenly, Tamaki announced, "Everyone! Places! The guests are coming."

Everyone went to the center of the room, and then the doors opened. "Welcome!"

There was a lot of chattering going on amongst the girls. However, Kaoru and I escorted our appointments to our table. Kaoru was talking to them about some of the most random things. He looked over at me, "Hikaru? You okay?"

"You're awfully quiet, Hikaru."

I grinned, "I'm fine, just a little tired." I glanced over at Kaoru, "Someone kept me up almost all night."

"Hikaru! I told you to keep it a secret!"

Lifting his chin with my index and middle finger, I looked him in the eyes, "I'm sorry, Kaoru. I couldn't help myself; I just had to tell them."

He softly whispered, "Hikaru..."

"AAAHHHH! SOOO CUUUTE!" They shouted.

Time passed and then the Hosting Hours were finally over. Everyone was gone, and I leaned back in my chair. 'How long can we keep this up?' I thought.

"Hey..." I heard Haruhi's voice, "You seem distracted."

"I'm fine..." I muttered.

I heard the other Host Members chatting about things, and I sighed. It was almost like I wanted to scream. Tamaki drives me insane with his constant care about Haruhi, and constantly thinking that Kaoru and I are spawns of the devil and that we're perverts. Honestly, we kinda are, but we only do it for the customers and to tick off Tamaki.

I heard Kaoru whisper in my ear, "You okay?"

I really wanted to leave the room, and scream. "Yeah...I'm fine..."

"Hikaru, if something's wrong you can tell me."

"I know, Kaoru. I'm fine."

My heart was beating a mile a minute. What was that feeling in my heart? I took a quick look at my twin and my heart skipped a beat, 'Oh god...its Kaoru. Kaoru is causing this.'

He turned to look at me and asked, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I...I'm not staring at you Kaoru." I stated, looking forward.

~*~Later (A/N: A few hours later...I'm too lazy to write what happened...)~*~

Kaoru and I were sitting in our room. I was staring out the window and Kaoru was sitting in the other chair, staring at the floor. My heart was still beating fast. I took quick glances at Kaoru, but I didn't let my eyes linger for very long.

I went to take another look at Kaoru, but he wasn't there. Finally, I looked fully away from the window only to see him lying on our bed. I gave a small smile, but when he looked up, we stared at each other for a while. "You've barely spoken today, Hikaru. Are you sure you're okay?"

I hesitated at first, "Yeah...I'm okay. Don't worry about me."

"No you're not." He sat up, "I can tell something's wrong."

"Let me guess; that's your Twin Telekinesis."

He then stood up and walked over to me. Putting his hands on the arm, he leaned towards me, "No. Whenever you're silent like this, it means something's wrong. Tell me."

I stood up and got really close to him. "I'm telling you that nothing's wrong, Kaoru. Why won't you believe me?"

"Because...you've lied to me so many times before. I don't know if I can trust you."

I held up one of my hands, "Take my hand, Kaoru." He did that and I held it to my chest, "Can you feel that?"

He looked me in the eye with those golden eyes that matched mine. "What is that? I mean, I know it's your heart, but why is it beating so fast?"

"Eh, I dunno." I admitted, still holding his hand.

He started to pull his hand away, but I pulled him back and accidently kissed his cheek instead of hugging him. "Hi-Hikaru...?"

"I'm sorry, Kaoru..."

I took my hand off his and we walked downstairs. We sat on the big couch in the living room. We didn't speak until Kaoru coughed. "So...um...Hikaru...about..."

"I don't want to talk about that..."

I heard some shuffling upstairs. 'Probably just a maid...' I thought.

Suddenly, Kaoru was leaning towards me. "K-Kaoru? What are you doing?"

"Your silence...it's scaring me."

I turned to him and pushed him onto his back. I sat on his stomach and held his hands over his head. "Please forgive me for this, Kaoru."

"I will..."

I leaned over and kissed him full on the lips. I let go of his hands and pulled him up to hold him against me. My hands were on his back as I kissed him. Kaoru snaked his arms around my neck and kissed me back.

"Oh my god!" I heard our mother screech.

I pulled away from Kaoru and we stared at her and our father. They stared at us in disbelief. "Umm...I was showing him something that Kyoya told me about today." I lied.

They were staring at us and then shuffled out of the room saying that they had to go on a company trip and would be gone for quite a while.

Once they left, Kaoru and I burst out laughing. "That was sooo close!"

"I know right? I thought they were going to yell at us!" Kaoru replied.

When our laughing calmed down to silent chuckles, we stared at each other again. We smiled and I lightly kissed his forehead. "Hey, Hikaru...I want to try something."

"What is it?" I asked grabbing his hand as we walked upstairs. I noticed a bright red blush on his cheeks. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"If you think I'm thinking of sex then..." His blush got brighter.

"Oh...Kaoru! You little creeper!"

"Sh-shut up!"

"Its okay, Kaoru. I was...sort of thinking the same thing..." I whispered.

He looked over at me as we went into our room. My stomach started to feel a little odd and my heart was beating twice as fast as before. Kaoru strode over to the bed and sat down. "Are you sure you want to do this, Kaoru?"

He nodded and blushed some more. I went over to him after locking the door. I put a hand on his chest and started to undo his shirt. He did the same for me. Once our shirts were discarded, I lied him down fully on the bed. I let my hands roam his chest, and he just stared up at me with longing eyes. Almost like he longed to be touched. I leaned down and kissed him again. I could feel my twin hardening beneath me and I pulled away from him. I started to kiss his neck. Kaoru tangled his fingers in my reddish-orange hair and let out soft moans.

"Ka-Kaoru...I love you."

"I love you too, Hikaru."

I reached down and unbuttoned his pants. He let out a loud sigh and looked me in the eye. My hand started to pull his pants from his hips. I started to mess with the elastic on his boxers. "Hikaru...s-stop teasing me like that..."

He unclasped my pants and started to pull them off after sitting up. He lightly kissed my neck, "You're so hard, Hikaru..."

I hadn't realized that. I was too focused on him. "You should see yourself, Kaoru."

He smiled and kissed me. The door swung opened, "OH MY GOD!" I heard our mother shriek again.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Our father yelled.

"Mother! Father! I thought you guys left already!" We shouted.

Our father stormed into the room, threw our shirts at us, fixed our pants, grabbed Kaoru, and dragged him forcefully out of the room. "No! You can't do this!"

"Father! Let me go!" Kaoru cried.

Father slammed the door shut. I pounded my fists on the door, and Mother pushed me away from the door. "Stop that, Hikaru! Stop that this instant!"

I heard a loud smacking sound and I heard Kaoru cry out in pain. "KAORU!" I shouted.

I ran back to the door and was about to open it when Mother slapped me across the face. "Hikaru! I said stop it!"

"Let me out! Let me see him!"

"No!" She snapped, "You will not see him!"

I pushed her away, and swung the door open. I dashed down the stairs and saw Father with a little blood on his clothes. "What did you do to Kaoru?"

"You won't see your brother for quite a while."

I ran up to him and pushed him to the ground, "Where is Kaoru?"

He smacked my already stinging cheek. "You won't see him for a while, I said!" Father picked me up and took me downstairs to the basement. He threw me in a stone-walled room, "Good night, Hikaru."

He slammed the door shut right when I stood up to run out of the room. I slammed my fists against the door, "Let me out!"

Another door closed. I was all alone in the basement. There was a small window high above the ground, a small mattress, a blanket, and a pillow. That was it. I went to the corner, sat down, and started to cry.


	2. Will I ever see you again?

I woke up to the door opening and I saw one of the maids. I didn't say anything. "Sir...?"

"Go away." I growled.

"I've brought you some food."

"Put it down and get out!"

She put the tray down and scurried out of the room. When I heard the door going upstairs close, I whispered, "I hate you, Mother. I hate you, Father."

I clenched my hands into fists and started hitting the stone wall. I didn't stop until my knuckles started to bleed. I dropped to the ground, "Kaoru...where are you...?"

I glanced at the food, crawled over to it, and started to pick at it. My fists hurt from my anger that I expressed on the wall. My heart was also hurting because it felt like it was my fault that we were in this mess. "I...I'm so sorry, Kaoru..."

The door opened again and I saw Father standing there. I stood up, "Where is Kaoru?" He raised his hand and slapped me across the face. I dealt with the pain, "Tell me where my brother is!"

Father struck me again, and then Mother walked in. "Mother! Where is Kao-?"

He struck me yet again. Mother informed me, "Your brother is at school. You'll be going on different days."

My lower lip was now bleeding from being hit so many times. I stayed facing the way my head stopped after I was hit. "Why are you doing this?"

"Your action will bring shame to this family if it gets out, Hikaru. We're keeping you two apart for your own good." Mother stated sternly.

I took a step forward, and Father hit me. "Damn you...stop that!"

I was hit multiple times, "Watch." *hit* "Your." *hit* "Language!" *hit* There were more hits, but I lost count after those three.

I fell to the ground when he hit me the last time. I lied there until they left. I'd only been shaking, but when the door leading upstairs closed; I started to cry. "I'm sorry, Kaoru...I'm so sorry. It's all my fault...I was being greedy. I'm sorry. Please...where ever you are...if you can hear me...I'm sorry..."

I started to shake even more as I cried. I crawled over to the mattress, curled under the blanket, and cried myself to sleep. I didn't care how early it was in the day.

I woke up to being screamed at to get up. I woke up; my face, legs, arms, and chest hurt from being hit so many times. Looking over at the doorway, I saw Mother standing there. "Wake up! You're going to school!"

I slowly got up and she threw me a clean uniform. I got changed and she led me out of the room. Pushing me into the car, she climbed in after me. The ride to Ouran Academy was silent between us. I didn't dare speak, because I knew that the first thing I would say would be about Kaoru.

We reached the school, and she opened the door. I nodded a goodbye to her and stepped out of the car. I immediately went to my classroom.

When I walked in, I saw Haruhi. "Hikaru...? Where's Kaoru? I mean...he was here yesterday, but he was alone."

I looked at her, and she gasped when I did that. "What...what happened to you? Why do you have bruises?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I stated, turning away from her. I shakily sat down at my desk and looked at Kaoru's desk. I whispered to myself, "I'm sorry, Kaoru..."

Haruhi walked over to me, "What was that?"

I didn't answer her. The bell rang, signaling that class was starting soon. My teacher noticed me, and walked up to me, "Hikaru?"

"Hm?"

"Where were you yesterday?"

I continued to look at my desk. "I was feeling sick." I lied.

She leaned towards me, "Where'd these bruises come from?"

I refused to look up, "I would rather not say."

My teacher gave me a worried look, "If anything's wrong, you can tell me or anyone else that you trust."

"I trust Kaoru." I said, slowly standing up, "But have no idea where he is!"

"He's at your home, is he not?"

I grabbed my bag, "He is...but I don't know where." I looked at the class and they all stared at me with scared eyes. "I need some air..."

Rushing out of the room, I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I stopped at the bottom of the staircase, sat down, and let the tears fall down my cheeks. My heart felt like it wasn't beating. 'Forgive me, Kaoru...'

I heard footsteps running towards me. "Hikaru! Hikaru, where are you?"  
>They stopped at the top of the staircase, "There you are."<p>

I didn't stop crying. Nor did I even try to stop. I buried my bruised face in my knees. "Go...go away..."

"Why are you crying?" It was Haruhi.

I stayed where I was, "Just go away, Haruhi. I want to be alone right now..."

She descended the stairs and sat next to me. "Hikaru...what's been going on between you and Kaoru?"

I told her the whole story with almost all the details. "Now I can't ask about Kaoru. Every time I mention him...I get another bruise."

"What if I asked to see him?"

I looked over at her, "Could you?"

Haruhi smiled, "Yeah! You guys have helped me before, I guess it's time for me to help you guys back."

I smiled back at Haruhi. "Thank you, Haruhi."

~*~Kaoru's POV~*~

I was sitting at home on the little mattress that was on the floor. I wondered how Hikaru was doing ever since we were separated. My mind was spinning with thoughts. With questions that I could ask.

Then, the door opened. Someone was brought in, but I didn't turn around. When the door closed again, I heard a soft voice. "Kaoru?"

I flipped around, "Haruhi?"  
>"I came to give you the work you missed today." She smiled. I turned back to looking at the same spot on the floor. "And because Hikaru asked me to come see where you were being kept."<p>

It caught my attention. 'Hikaru...?'

I patted the mattress, signaling that she could sit next to me. It took almost an hour to do the work that I missed, but she told me that she'd go to Hikaru next to tell him where I was.

Father opened the door. Haruhi shuffled to get out, "Hey, Haruhi." I called. She turned around and I smiled, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She smiled back.

Days passed, it was my turn to be at school. My mother threw me a clean uniform, "Get changed, Kaoru."

I did exactly that, "Mother...?"

"Yes?"

"Will I ever see Hikaru again?"

She did answer me at first, "I don't know. You might whenever your father decides to let you two see each other."

I slipped on the blue jacket and walked out in front of her. She made sure that I stayed in her line of sight. Father waited by the car. It was him who would escort me to school. I didn't mind, but he was meaner than before.

We arrived at the school. However, Father stopped me before I got out. "I have a surprise for you back home. You'll know what it is when you get home later."

"Okay, Father." I stated as he let me out.

I walked in the Academy and heard some girls talking. I then saw Tamaki running towards me, "Kaoru!"  
>"What is it, Tamaki?"<p>

He reached me and then asked, "When did you and Hikaru start coming to school on different days?"

"A couple weeks ago. Why?"

"It just seems odd. Why would you two come on different days?"

I shrugged and walked off to the classroom. My teacher noticed me and she stood up, "Do you know why Hikaru-?"

"No." I immediately answered, "I haven't seen him in days."

She sighed, "I was just worried."

~*~Later~*~

I stepped into the car and saw Father leaning back casually. He coldly stared at me, "I hope you're happy."

"For what?"

"For what I'm doing for you today."

"Thank you, Father."

He grunted as a response as we pulled towards home. The car door opened and I stepped out after Father. He walked behind me as we got close to the front door. It then opened.


	3. Surprise!

~*~Hikaru's POV~*~

When Mother opened the front door, I expected Father to walk in. Instead, Kaoru walked in! My eyes widened and my mouth was agape. He stopped in the doorway. "Hikaru?"

"Kaoru..."

He raced towards me and we embraced each other. There was then a knock on the door. Mother opened it and I saw Haruhi standing there. "I came to give Hikaru the work he missed."

Mother took the papers from her, thanked her, and she went to close the door. I shouted out, "Thank you, Haruhi!"

She turned around in time to show a smile. The door closed and Kaoru held me tighter. "I've missed you so much."

I returned the hug, "I've missed you too."

Father cleared his throat, "Your mother and I are going on a trip. Behave yourselves. We'll be having someone come by soon to keep an eye on you two."

We nodded and held each other's hands. "She should be arriving soon." Mother stated.

There was another knock on the door. Father opened it and a girl, about 19, stood there. "I hope I'm not late."

"No, in fact you're early." Father said. "I can tell we're going to trust you to keep these two in line." He handed her a slip of paper and whispered something to her.

She nodded and said goodbye to Mother and Father when they started to walk out. Both Kaoru and I said, "Goodbye, Mother. Goodbye, Father."

Father waved a hand, signaling that he heard us. Mother did the same. The door closed and there was a silence between the three of us. "So...uh...what's up?"

We looked at her. "Nothing much. You?"

"Eh, nothing really."

Kaoru and I had an arm around each other's waist. I tried not to let Kaoru see the bruises and cuts on my cheeks. However, he seemed to notice I was trying to hide my face from him. "Hikaru? Is something wrong?"

"N-no. Everything's fine."

He looked worried, and I just couldn't lie to him. I looked him in the eye and he reached up to touch my cheeks. "What happened?"

I grabbed his hand and closed my eyes. "I kept asking about you..."

The girl cleared her throat to tell us that she was still there. We looked back at her. "Sorry, your father told me to keep you two in line."

We nodded. "Kaoru...Where did they have you?"

He grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. The girl followed us and Kaoru opened a door that was the...guest room?

Oh come on! He get's the guest room and I get something like a prison cell? No fair!

"What about you?"

I grabbed his hand and led him back downstairs. I took him to the basement and opened the wooden door that was the room I stayed in. I looked at the corner where I first sat. I could see the dried blood from my knuckles. Apparently he noticed them too. He walked up to the stains and touched them. "What happened?"

"Eh...I was mad." I said, avoiding eye contact.

Suddenly, he appeared in front of my again and grabbed my hands. He lightly touched the scars on my knuckles. I stared at him and he then looked up. The girl cleared her throat again. We looked over at her. "What? Can we not care for each other?"

"Like I said, your father wants me to-"

"Keep us in line. We know." We said.

I felt Kaoru's hand touch my bruised cheek and I winced in pain. "Sorry."

We started to walk back up to the main room. Kaoru and I intertwined our fingers as we went upstairs. We all fell onto the couch and sat in silence.


	4. Well this is awkward

**Hehe...sorry for the wait. I've had writer's block. And sorry that this is so short. ^_^" -shot-**

**Thank all of you for the reviews. I laughed at most of them. (Also answered to myself about the babysitter...XDD)**

**The only reason I haven't updated this sooner is (as seen above) I've had writer's block...and I've been working on other stories. I might post them later...-facedesk-**

* * *

><p>It was an awkward silence. "So...are we allowed to go back to our actual bedroom?"<p>

"Bed...room?" She asked.

"Yeah, we've slept in the same bed since we were in the cradle." We said. "Is there something wrong with that?"  
>"Well...most people don't."<br>"We're not most people. We're twins. We do everything together."

"Everything?"

Kaoru and I exchanged glances, "Not everything. We've never taken showers at the same time. Or gone to the bathroom together. Basically we've never done things that require nudity."

"Except..."

We both blushed, "That's completely off topic! Why were you even thinking of my brother like that?"

The girl nervously laughed, "Heh. Sorry. I just remembered what you're mother told me."

We looked down, "She told you what happened?" I asked.

"Yeah." She sighed, "Personally, I think it's stupid that they separated you for something like that. If you've never done something like it before, why would they separate you for doing it just once?"

"Well, our parents don't want the family name ruined by knowing that the Hitachiin Twins screwed each other." Kaoru stated solemnly.

I saw the girl smile, "I guess your parents just don't know how much you two mean to each other."

"They were only children. So, they don't know what it's like to have someone close to you." I said.

I rubbed one of my cheeks and then winced in pain. I'd hit one of the bruises. Setting my hands on my lap, I noticed that the girl's stare was on me. "Why was your father beating you?"

"I...I kept asking about Kaoru." I murmured. "Every time I did..."

I didn't even notice that the girl got up. However, I did when I felt her arms around my shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>I am taking requests! Someone leave a review or send me a mesage for an idea!<strong>


	5. Not while she's around

**-shot- Another short chapter. I'm just kinda rushing to get this done now. Well...here's the second to last chapter. Woooow...this is a really really short story...XD**

**Anywho. Thank you to _butterfly_ who gave me the idea of the babysitter trying to get in between them. I read that, and BOOM! Hit in the face with a brick. (That's how I describe getting an idea...)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any OHSHC characters...just the stupid babysitter, and the maid in chapter 2 who will probably never be used again.**

* * *

><p>I didn't even notice that the girl got up. However, I did when I felt her arms around my shoulders. "Don't talk about that. It might bring back a lot of pain."<p>

I sighed, closed my eyes, and then felt something press against my cheek. 'What was that...?'

I looked over and saw Kaoru's head on my shoulder. I smiled and rested my head on his. Then, I felt something rub against my neck. I looked over and saw the girl really close to me. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry. You remind me of my ex and I used to do that all the time."

"Can you...not do that again, please?"  
>"Heh, I said I was sorry didn't I?" She said licking my pulse.<p>

"Don't do that." I stated.

Kaoru looked up at her, "Yeah, he's mine. I called him already."

"When?"

"A long time ago."

She frowned and tightened her grip on me, "Ow. That hurts. Let me go."

I pushed her away. I could see her glaring at Kaoru. "Don't look at my brother like that!"

She slowly walked backwards and up the stairs. My brother and I exchanged glances and we shrugged. "She's pissing me off now." We said.

Suddenly, Kaoru leaned forward and gave me a small kiss. I smiled and we walked upstairs to our room. The girl was lying on our bed in nothing but a bra and underwear. "What the hell are you doing on our bed, dressed like that?"

She didn't respond. Just...looked over at us with eyes that screamed 'fuck me'. "I want the both of you to screw me."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me!"

"We're not going to screw you!"

Kaoru and I grabbed her, placed her in a chair, covered her with a blanket, and tied her to the chair. "Untie me!"

"No!"

"Hey, Hikaru?"

"Yes?"

"Should we...?"

"Oh, Kaoru, you dirty boy. We can't do that with her in here."

We picked up the chair and carried her off somewhere else in the house. We walked back to our room and lied on the bed.

Next thing I knew, Kaoru was over me. "Well now, does Kaoru want something?"

"I want to finish what we never really started weeks ago, Hikaru." He sternly stated.

I smirked, "Shall we begin?"

* * *

><p><strong>-shot again- D*mn the shortness of this chapter. I'm saving the best part for last! ;D It might not turn out good at all...be warned. Ahead lies no land, just a sea of a crappy attempt at something...XDD<strong>


	6. Finishing what never really began

**Here is the lemon portion. XD Sorry it took forever to post. R&R please!**

* * *

><p>~*~No one's POV~*~<p>

Hikaru propped himself up onto his elbows as his twin sat on his hips. He put his hand on the back of Kaoru's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Kaoru was surprised, but submitted to returning to his role of uke. You see, Hikaru was always seme, and Kaoru wanted to attempt it for a while. But Hikaru didn't allow that.

Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's wrists and rolled over so that Kaoru was on bottom. "No fair, Hikaru."

"You know I'm always on top." Hikaru smirked.

The younger twin fidgeted beneath his brother. "B-but..."

"No, 'but's, Kaoru." Hikaru stated.

He slowly unbuttoned his brother's shirt. Kaoru squirmed, "Hikaru...stop teasing me."

Smirking, Hikaru slipped off Kaoru's shirt and removed his own. He leaned over and lightly kissed Kaoru's neck. A soft moan escaped the younger one's lips. Cursing was heard echoing down the hall. "I think she's mad."

"She can get over it." Kaoru breathed.

Hikaru went back to kissing his brother's neck. He moved lower to Kaoru's chest and lightly kissed where his heart was. He shivered, "Hikaruuuu~."

Hikaru smirked as he slowly undid the button of his twin's pants. Kaoru started to blush. "I won't hurt you." Then, he whispered in Kaoru's ear, "Unless you want me to."

Kaoru gasped a little, "Sadistic much?"

His smirk disappeared, "No."

He slipped Kaoru's pants off. The younger twin did the same to his older brother. Their erections rubbed painfully together. Hikaru knew how sensitive his brother was to things like this, even though they'd only attempted it once. He messed with the waistband of Kaoru's boxers, "Hi-Hika...ru..." He panted.

Hikaru leaned down and kissed his brother passionately. Kaoru moaned loudly when his brother slipped his hand in the younger one's underwear. Hikaru grabbed hold of Kaoru's cock which resulted in Kaoru practically screaming in ecstasy. 'So sensitive.' Hikaru thought.

When Hikaru pulled his twin's boxers off, Kaoru was panting. He beat down to lick the head and Kaoru's hips bucked. When Hikaru started to give Kaoru a blowjob, Kaoru moaned loudly and came. Hikaru swallowed, "Well, now, isn't someone really sensitive."

"Sh-shut up and fuck me." Kaoru moaned.

Hikaru groaned at that. He held up three fingers to Kaoru's mouth. Kaoru took them and covered them in his saliva. Hikaru took them from Kaoru and inserted on finger into him. Kaoru moaned and another finger was slid in. Hikaru made a scissoring motion causing his twin to loudly moan. The third was put in as well. "Are you ready?"

Kaoru nodded. Hikaru removed his fingers and positioned Kaoru just right. "It might hurt."

Slowly sliding in, Kaoru moaned even louder. He nodded, signaling that it was alright for Hikaru to move. "F-fuck me..."

He started to thrust into his twin brother. Suddenly, Kaoru shouted out, "Ah! Hikaru! There! A-again!"

Hikaru smirked and slammed into that same spot. Kaoru's voice kept rising, getting louder and shriller. "Hikaruuuu~!"

Kaoru had climaxed. He came all over Hikaru's stomach. That sent Hikaru over the edge. He came deep inside Kaoru.

They lied down on their shared bed. "I love you, Kaoru..."

"I love you too, Hikaru..."

The next morning, while the twins were at school. A maid was cleaning their room. She came across a white substance on their blankets. "I thought I heard something last night." She giggled.

The night that the twins shared never made it out of their bedroom. When they arrived home, the maid smiled and said, "Your secret is safe with me. I even got rid of the babysitter."

* * *

><p><strong>...this was so hard to write. I had to hide it from my family...and I had to try not to blush. XD Also, I've been a little sick. -sneezes and eds up smacking face on laptop- Owwww...again... It happens AGAIN! DAMN YOU SICKNESS!<strong>

**Anyways, hope you had fun reading this. I had fun writing it. It was originally supposed to be a HikaHaru story, but ended up as...well...HikaKao. Haha, well it was also supposed to be a humor story, but I failed...epically. Haha.**

**I take requests for stories. So, send me a message for a story. I'll reply if I don't know the anime. If I don't reply...I probably know it. It doesn't have to be anime. It can be from books or games. (ex.: Harry Potter, Zelda.)**


End file.
